


This is a love song

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Im such a thot for song fics alkdflaksjd, Song fic, based on the song looking out for you by Joy again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm bad at summarys but this is a basic, cute fic about hermione and luna. I love them and its a bit of a rarepair but its such a good pairing. Kinda ignoring the plot lmao. Maybe it takes place when they come back after the war. Maybe it takes place some time during their fifth/quieter years.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	This is a love song

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second ever fic lmao but I promise I'll actually finish this one. cant promise I'll finish it all that soon but comments and kudos sure remind me ;) jks jks but seriously thanks to anyone who actually sees this.

Chapter one  
“I guess I should stop/ looking out for you/ like I always do/ when will you/ start looking out for me too/ instead of leaving me staring at my shoes”

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and Seamus’s conversation.  
“I’m just saying, there’s no one loonier than a Lovegood” Ron said as he shoveled mashed potatoes into his mouth.  
“The real question is who’s loonier, her, or her father?” Seamsus was struggling to say that, laugh, and eat all at the same time. Hermione started to wonder why she was friends with all boys.  
“Cho Chang was telling me about how they stole her shoes again, she didn’t even care. Just kept walking around barefoot till some house elves took pity on her and found her some.” At this, Hermione turned and smacked Ron upside the head. “What was that for Granger?” He asked, mouth still full and looking like a kicked puppy.  
“You knew who did that to her? Why didn’t you say anything? Tell someone? A teacher or something.”  
“That Hermione,” Dean paused across the table to take a dramatic sip of his drink, “is why no one tells you who did it.” The boys all laughed at this kept their conversation going. Normally Hermione would simply roll her eyes and move on. This time was different. It just felt wrong. She herself had been on the receiving end of bulling and knew how it felt. To be an outcast. To be merely tolerated. In a huff she got up and turned to leave. The second she turned around she felt her stomach drop, and torso froze. Standing by the end of the table, just within earshot, was Luna. Their eyes met, brown full of shock, and blue full of something Hermione couldn’t quiet place. Sadness filled the normally cheery or dreamy eyes. Sadness and something else. Luna turned before Hermione could think to move and she walked out, disappearing through the doors. Hermione felt guilt wash over her, knocking into her like an icy ocean wave. First she turned and glared at the boys, who were still yet to notice what had just happened. Ron looked up first, he met Hermione’s furious and guilty eyes and immediately suspected what had happened. Slowly the other boys grew quiet as well, looking confusedly between the two. “I hope you’re happy” Hermione hissed before turning and going after Luna. Ron looked as though he were about to get up as well, but then just sat down sullenly. “Great, now she’s mad at me again.”  
Hermione was met at the Ravenclaw doorway by Neville leaving. “What were you doing in there?” She asked the Gryffindor boy. Hermione had never seen Neville upset in her life. Sad, yes. confused, yes. Annoyed? Often. This time though, the disappointment and anger Neville was looking at her with was shocking.  
“You know Hermione, of all the people, you’d think us three would’ve stuck together.” His words, though soft and caring in that Neville way, still pierced through her.  
“I- I’m sorry I just-” Her words stuck in her throat like a too big bite of starch. Of course that made her think of Ron. She felt so angry at him. He was the reason for this, and yet he was still sat in the dining hall.  
Before she could get another word out, Neville had started walking past her. “Wait, whats the password?”  
He turned, looking her up and down, and his expression softened. “The power of words”  
How fitting. She turned to the painting and repeated those words before the painting could even start the riddle, and pushed the door open without waiting for a response. She had only seen the Ravenclaw common room once, and it was just a peak through the door while talking with Cho Chang. Honestly she didn’t know if she was allowed to be here. Neville had, but he was strangely accepted in every house, and was known to wander the different common rooms. The set up was pretty much the same as the Gryffindor, but in cool blues, blacks, and bronze. There was also a lot more books and scrolls strewn about the room, something she was intensely jealous of Ravenclaw for. She was even almost pulled away from her path by a couple of particularly rare books that she hadn’t found in the library. They must have been personal books left around, but she surged forward. Luckily she was let up the stairs without malice, and the rooms were mostly empty, save a few unknown first years. She had known from Cho Chang, who shared a room with Luna, that they were the second door down the hallway. She slowly pushed it open, unsure of what sight she’d be met with. What she didn’t expect was Luna to be talking with something out the window. Was someone out there on a broom?  
“Um, Luna-” Before she could continue that sentence, Luna turned around. Hermione immediately felt even worse. Though the girl wore her usual dreamy/unreadable/slightly smirking face, her eyes were red and puffy. From behind Luna, Hermione could’ve sworn she saw something small and fluffy jump straight off the ledge. She blinked for a second before Luna looked behind her, and then peered over the edge of the ledge.  
“Don’t worry, nargles have a very low terminal velocity, and they require an extremely high falling height to be hurt by landing.” Of course. Nargles. What else could it have been with Luna. Hermione remembered a couple years previous, when Luna had gifted her a small broken, and thankfully empty, ink jar hung on a chain. “To keep away the nargles.” the blonde witch had said conspiratorially, while handing the necklace to Hermione. Maybe if the ink pot hadn’t been broken, Hermione would have kept it. But she had thrown it away without another thought. Just Looney Luna Lovegood, being looney. Hermione felt another pang of guilt. She felt bad for blowing off Luna, even if the girl was seemingly crazy. Luna was just a complete mystery to Hermione, and not a good mystery. Instead of the mysteries that have clear answers, and concise reasons, Luna was all non-sensical riddles and strange ideas. Somehow it made Hermione even more determined.  
“Luna, I’m so sorry for what Ron and them said. They didn’t mean it, they’re just…” She struggled to find the right words, she struggled to even think under those piercing blue eyes. Had Luna’s eyes always been so blue? It seemed nearly impossible, like they were charmed. The sky blue eyes had small flecks of hazel. Like gold leaves in a pond. A pond that Hermione could tell she had been swimming in for far too long. She looked away, leaving her words hanging unfinished in the air. It made her very uncomfortable.  
“Assholes?” The word startled Hermione. She looked up, slightly offended, and moreso shocked that Luna had just said that.  
“Pardon?” She stuttered.  
“I believe the word you’re looking for is ‘assholes’, as in ‘they’re assholes.” Luna stated, still dreamily looking at Hermione. Her gaze and expression never wavered.  
“Well- they just... I’m sorry.” Hermione could feel her eyes starting to water. She hated crying in front of people. She especially didn’t want Luna to think she was trying to garner pity.  
“It’s alright.” Luna moved forward and took Hermione’s hands. They were so soft. So cold too. She shook those thoughts out of her head. Luna seemingly took this as she was shaking her head at her statement. “Really Hermione, you’re the one up here talking to me. Besides, you stopped being as much of an asshole ages ago.” Hermione almost busted out laughing at this. Only Luna would call her an asshole while comforting her. And only Luna could make it work.  
“I don’t mean to act like I’m pitying you, I just feel awful about how they- how we used to act.”  
“The fluttering flumpertons always kept me company anyways, and by now the nargles and I have an agreement.” Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes, that was the whole reason she was here. Haltingly she started to ask.  
“What exactly are nargles?” The younger girl beamed at this question. Hermione suddenly wondered if anyone bothered to ask Luna to explain herself.  
“Nargles are a species of mischievous beings in the Flurnth family, many think they went extinct after the last ice age, but many of them have adapted and evolved to survive and continue to cause problems.” This explanation seemed… to actually make some sense. Still she remembered the ink pot.  
“Why do you use such strange things to repel them?”  
Luna smiled, as if Hermione was a curious toddler that just asked her why the sky was blue. “Nargles like to cause mischief. They’re purpose, is to make other things stop working. The only way to keep them at bay is to carry things that already have stopped working. Things that don’t have purpose frustrate the nargles. You’re a lot like a nargle in that way I suppose, but quite a bit prettier than they are.”  
Hermione was thoroughly, and rarely at a loss for words. Her ears, nose, and cheeks instantly flamed at the compliment that had so easily slipped from Luna’s lips. Her lips. Nope not thinking that. “So, you use things that are already broken to keep them from breaking more?” The explanation also made a surprising amount of sense. At least they made as much sense as any other strange religion Hermione had heard about in the wizarding world.  
“They really are real you know.”  
Hermione couldn’t help herself. “If they’re real how you can be the only one to see them?”  
Luna’s eyes grew surprisingly dark. “My mother could see them, I suppose its genetic. Or perhaps. I don’t know why they dislike me so much, perhaps its because I don’t have a purpose.”  
Hermione's heart sank even more at this. She wanted nothing more than to hug Luna, and take away those doubts she had about herself. Without really thinking, something rare for the Gryffindor witch, she did exactly that. She moved forward and embraced Luna. “Oh Luna, of course you have a purpose, and you’re certainly not broken.”  
Luna embraced Hermione back. All Hermione could smell was the girls silver blonde hair. It smelled like exotic flower, bubblegum, and acrylic paint. She was guessing the acrylic paint smell came from the empty miniature paint tubes that Luna was wearing as earrings. Eventually Hermione had to be the one too pull away. “I’m going to the library tomorrow, would you like to study with me? I’ll probably be there from 2:30 to 4 so you can drop by anytime.” Hermione felt her face blush slightly again while saying these words. “I’d really enjoy your company if you do come.” Luna nodded, rather shyly. This was out of character for the girl, and even more out of character was a light pink blush dusting her cheekbones. However Hermione was leaving for her next class, and she thought she may have imagined it. It didn’t help her assurance in her sanity when she also could have sworn she saw another one of those fuzzy dots behind Luna’s bright pink, fluffy pillow.


End file.
